Destiny Fufilled
by AzureTerra
Summary: Set 1 Year After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, Shin,Kira,Athrun etc have ended the conflicts a year ago and settled down, for new heroes and villians to take their places.


Destiny Fulfilled

Prologue

It had been a year since the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, and the peace had finally been withheld within the Plants and The Earth with a peace treaty having been signed at the Island of Onagoro The homeland of the neutral nation ORB, a place of great significance during the last 2 wars between the Plants and The Earth, it was so that they would never repeat the tragedies of the past. The bringers of the peace had now had no reason to keep fighting and vowed that they wouldn't need to participate in anymore wars and now lived peaceful lives. Little did anyone know that the tragedies of the past would not be soon forgotten, for a new force was plotting to throw the world into chaos yet again and start yet another war?

Chapter 1: An unknown enemy

A high pitched noise filled the room as Terra's alarm clock went off, "Is it that time already" he said to himself in a sleepy voice.

"Unfortunately it is my friend" said Zack from the other side of the room, and then added "You do know if your late to training again, I wont bail you out like last time, if you really want to be a mobile suit pilot then you will have to learn the workings of one, even if the commander did put a recommendation in for you to be the pilot of our forces newest mobile suit, that doesn't give you any reason to slack off from training you got that?" and with that he finished in a unenthusiastic tone.

Finally awake Terra responded "Yeah I know, anyway graduation isn't to far away and after that we get to actually go to the Plant's and be a soldier at one of their military base's, so I don't see why the exams we have to do here should be so hard, and by the way I'm ready to go to training how about you?". Zack then nodded signalling he was ready to leave for training, they then headed to the training hall where they bumped into Stellar, after feeling a small jab in his hip he turned and noticed Zack was trying to whisper something to him " Terra, look who it, are you actually going to ask her out today after training? I also forgot to mention when you woke up that she was looking for you." Terra just ignored Zack and forgot to answer him, he then turned to Stellar and was just about to talk to her when she started for him, "Hey Terra, how are you, I was looking for you this morning but Zack said you were still asleep." Terra thought quickly for a response and then it came to him "Yeah I was asleep sorry about that, but you needed me for something right?" Stellar then replied faintly "I'll tell you later, probably after training, so until then goodbye." After finishing her sentence Stellar left for her training. Not noticing that Zack had continued on without him and was about a good 50 metres away Terra decided he had better run, so that he wouldn't be late for training, just as he caught up to Zack he heard Zack say something "So Terra, what was that conversation the two of you were having about huh, it must've been very important to make you have to run after me to catch up, so tell me what was it about?" Struggling to catch his own breath, Terra just responded "It's actually none of your business just so you know." As Terra finished talking they noticed that they had reached the training hall. Several hours later Terra was ready to leave training when he saw Stellar run towards him, he then waited for her to talk to him knowing that she wanted to talk to him about something she caught her breath and started "I'm glad that you waited for me, I wanted to ask you something, but I'd rather we went somewhere else, so is it ok if we go to the courtyard to talk?".

Knowing that Stellar wanted go somewhere else to talk about something made Terra realize it must be important so he just responded "Sure that's ok with me." Glad that he had accepted her request Stellar led Terra towards the courtyard. Once they reached the courtyard Stellar started where she had left off "Thanks for accepting to come here Terra you don't know how much it means to me, anyway the reason I wanted to move to a less crowded place was because I want to tell you something and I don't want everyone to know, it's just that whenever I'm around you I feel like nothing else matters, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I …." Before she could finish Terra stopped her and started talking "Stellar I know what you're going to say, and I feel the same towards you." After he finished he pulled Stellar in and embraced her strongly, but as they held each other they heard an explosion not far off and a fire blazing followed by an announcement "To all soldiers and pilot's we are under attack from an unknown enemy, I repeat we under attack, also could Terra Le Creuset report to the mobile suit hangar immediately, that is all" after the announcement Terra took Stellar into his arms again and whispered to her "I'll come back to you I promise, I wont die, I'll be fighting to protect you." After that he made a dash to the hangar where his commander was waiting for him, when he had caught his breath his commander started speaking "I guess you know why we called you here Terra, you were called upon to pilot our newest mobile suit the ZGMF X09∞ Bahumat and use it to eliminate the enemy forces that are attacking us, do you understand?"

After taking in all the information his commander had just told him, Terra just nodded to signal that he understood, his commander then started again "I'm glad that I chose you as the pilot Terra, I hope that you come back to us alive you are a great asset to the Zaft forces." After listening, Terra headed towards his mobile suit, but turned to his commander and responded "Don't worry I'll come back alive, I made a promise to someone that I would, and I keep my promises." After that he made his way to the cockpit of the mobile suit, and started up its operating system "Hmm, I wonder why they haven't already set the OS up, well I guess I can do it, Ok all done it should work now." After setting the OS up he proceeded out of the hangar, he then surveyed his surroundings for enemy mobile suits, and then noticed them not too far from his position, he then took his beam rifle off the attachment on the back of his mobile suit and locked onto a enemy and fired, it hit the enemy mobile suit in the cockpit and caused the it to explode, he then realised that the remaining enemies were looking towards his position, he then thought to himself "Oh Crap, they saw me I have no choice but to use close combat now." He then boosted towards the enemy while reaching for his energy sword , but before he could even activate his sword he noticed that the enemy had left, but then noticed something else in front of him but he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he thought to himself "It can't be, another 3 Mobile suit like mine, no way is this what was attacking us the entire time, but that would mean that the other ones were just a distraction while they attacked us, I can't win against them there's just no way." Suddenly he realized something below him, but before he could turn back to the display in front of him his monitor displayed his commander who began to speak "Terra, I want you to retreat, those mobile suits are the other three that we had produced at the same time as yours, they were stolen during the attack on the base, the other suits were just a distraction, I want you to board the Lucifer which is the ship that you see below you, we are evacuating the base as we speak almost everyone's onboard the ship so hurry up and retreat." After listening to his commander Terra responded "I understand, but what's going to happen to the base are we simply going to let it get destroyed?" Just as quickly his commander responded "No, we are going to try and take out as much of the enemy forces as we can by activating the Cyclops system beneath the base, after that we are heading to the Plants, to report it to our main headquarters." Before responding Terra boosted towards the ship "I understand I'm heading towards the ship now." After that he deactivated the communication system and headed toward the ship hoping Stellar was onboard waiting for him.

Well thats It for chapter 1 comments if you like and leave suggestions for future chapters like chapter 4 and onwards if this ends up being liked by ppl, anyway chapter 2 and 3 are completed if you liked this one comment and ill upload them asap, I Do Not Own Gundam, it is property of Sunrise, as are some of the locations featured in this story, i do however own Terra,Zack,Stellar although their names aint exactly original.


End file.
